


Loose Wires

by Holy_Leonards



Series: Queef and Friends [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Robo AIDS, Robo Urology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"True to gameplay!" - My Boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Wires

Nick Valentine and Queef were really getting into the face sucking. Literally, like, Nick's robo lungs are actually a vacuum and the face of the dude he's mackin' on is getting sucked in. No biggie, Queef's into that stuff. They fall onto the floor and start rolling around in some weird sexual tussle. Queef lifted his head and looked around

“You think this place has any condoms?”

“They would be degraded by now, dummy. Why would you need them anyways.”

“I don't want to get robo AIDS from you.”

Queef's intelligence was at 1. His special points all went into charisma and luck. How else could he get a synth boyfriend AND avoid robo AIDS for so long.

“I've told you before that I don't have robo AIDS.”

“Alright I trust you.”

Queef rolled over and pulled off Nick's trench coat.

“Let us see that robot penis extend!”

But it did not extend. Valentine may not have robo AIDS, but he sure did have robo erectile dysfunction. 

“Does it...does it always stay that soft?”

“No.”

“Make it hard then!”

“Calm down you thirsty fuck. My penis wires have been severed for years now. It would take a robo urologist to get them back in working order.”

“Could a robo urologist make you spray synthetic semen at a lethal velocity.”

“The sky's the limit, man.”

Queef jumped up with excitement.

“Hey Nick, I think I can attach the wires. I've tinkered on machines before with good luck.”

“This really is a job for a professional.”

“Professional smishsmessional, I've got lady luck on my side.”

Queef went into VATS and selected Nick's crotch. The 95% made him confident that he could successfully connect the dick wires. As he selected his target, the Mysterious Stranger appeared and shot an entire magazine into Nick Valentine's crotch. The synth died and the Stranger disappeared.

“NOOOOOO!!!!! MY ROBOTIC FANTASIES WILL NEVER EVER COME TRUE!”

Queef threw himself onto the ground and cried and cried and cried...until the super mutants came to investigate the ruckus.


End file.
